Close to You
by lindsay77
Summary: This is a oneshot from the Valentines Day kiss from last year. WARNING: SMUT


Close to You

Sam opened her eyes and then immediately shut them. Her eyes sight was sensitive still so she had to ease her eyes open slowly so they would adjust. She heard the beeping of the machine next to her and remembered that she was in the hospital. Then it all came back to her. Being trapped in the basement of Elizabeth's. Hallucinating about Jason being with her. Freezing so bad she was shaking. And then Jason showing up and saving her. When she woke up here in the hospital after it happened she was so grateful that she didn't care about being here. Now that she was awake from staying here all night all she wanted to do was go home and see Danny. She took a mental inspection of herself and noticed that she didn't have a headache and while she was a little sore it was not bad. She brought her hand up to her face and felt around her eye. The cut that had been there was now bandaged and she could tell that she had a black eyes because it hurt at the touch of her hand.

It was then that she noticed her other hand was trapped. She looked down to the side of her bed and saw Jason. He was sitting in a chair with his head resting on the bed and he had her hand in his. Sam smiled to herself. He had stayed. She ran the thumb of the hand in his across the back of his hand and saw his eyes pop open. He lifted his head and squeezed her hand. "Hey." He said softly. Sam smiled bigger and said "Hey. Did you stay here all night?" she asked.

"I bounced between you and Jake." he answered her.

"How is he doing?" Jason nodded his head and said "He's doing well. He slept all night which is good because the orthopedist is examining him today." "That's good. How is Danny?" she asked wanting to know their son was ok. "He's good. He is with Monica and Alice and they are happy to have him. The question is how are you doing?"

Sam closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't have a headache anymore thank god and other that being a little banged up," she says pointing to her eye "I'm feeling fine. I just really want to go home and see Danny."

Jason sat up in the chair a little straighter and said "I know you do. But the doctors still want to keep you for observation." He said with a small smile. "I know but they have been observing me all night. How much longer do I have to stay here?" she asked agitated.

Jason stood up from the chair and sat beside her on the bed. He leaned his arms on either side of her and moved in a little. "Let's see, you fell down a flight of stairs, you suffered a concussion, you almost froze to death, you suffered from smoke inhalation and you nearly escaped an exploding house. There for I think you have quite a few symptoms for them to observe." He finished smiling at her. Sam laughed and said "I guess when you put it that way I'm lucky to be here."

Before either of them could say anything else, Alexis came through the door and said "Oh, good you're awake." She said when she was that Sam was indeed awake. "Did Jason tell you that I stopped by earlier this morning?" Jason stood from the bed and moved to stand beside it. "I just woke up a few minutes ago." Sam said.

"Your father sends his love. I convinced him that you were ok and that it might not be the best time to talk to you about taking fewer chances." She smiled at her daughter. Sam narrowed her eyes at her mom before Alexis said "Anyhow, since you are awake and alert, I have a surprise for you." she turned around and looked outside the door. A split second later Kristina and Molly, carrying balloons and flowers, appeared and yells "Surprise!" Sam and Jason both smiled and laughed at the girls as the made their way into the room. They went and sat the flowers and balloons down and Sam said "Thank you all ever much but you didn't have to do this. I'm not planning on staying long."

"Well Molly insisted. And you know how she gets." Alexis says. Molly stuck her tongue out at her mom and then turned back to her sister.

"I'm gonna go ahead and go check on Jake and let you all talk. I'll be back in a while to check back in, ok?" Jason said softly to Sam. Sam nodded her head and smiled at him. He picked up his jacket and walked for the door.

"Give Elizabeth out best." Alexis said to him. He smiled at her and said "Thank you." Jason walked out the door and shut it behind him.

As soon as he was gone Kristina sat down where Jason had been and Molly closed in also. "Ok, I want details. Obviously Jason rescued you yet again but how did that happen? How did you feel when you saw him?"

Sam sighed and dropped back down on her pillow. "Pretty terrific." She said. "How do you think he knew to look for you at Elizabeth's? I mean that seems like the last place you would be?" her mom asked. Sam shook her head and said "I don't know. Jason said he just had a feeling."

"Aww that is so romantic." Molly gushed.

"I do know that in my head I saw him coming for me and I know that sounds really crazy." Kristina shook her head and said "No, it sounds wonderful. Like you guys are that connected." Sam smiled at them. Alexis could see that Sam's eyes were getting droopy so she said "We are going to go and let you get some rest. Come on girls." Alexis came over and kissed her head and said "I love you." "Love you too." The sisters said goodbye and they left with the promise they would be back later.

Sam laid back in the bed and was almost asleep when she heard the door open. "Sam? "

She blinked her eyes open and saw Michael's head. She smiled at said "Hey! Come in."

"Are you sure? If you're tired I can come back." He said. "Absolutely not. Come in." she said. He came fully inti the room and she noticed he had a bouquet of flowers for her. Her smile got wider as her came to the side of her bed and handed them to her. "Happy Valentine's Day, aunt Sam. I figured if you had to be stuck in here today some flowers might cheer you up." Sam took the flowers and the hug that he gave her. "Thank you so much, sweetie."

"I stopped by grandmas this morning and she told be what happened. Are you ok?" Sam nodded her head. "Yeah actually considering what happened I feel pretty good. I'm a little sore but considering the alternative I am glad that's all I am." She said. "How did Uncle Jason know where to look for you?"

"Well when I didn't pick up Danny from the birthday party he was at the other night they called him and told him. He then ran into Krissy and Molly and they told him the last time they saw me was when I was headed over to talk to Elizabeth and he said he had a bad feeling so he headed over." She explained. "Wow. I never did get how you two always did that." Sam looked at him confused. "Did what?"

"Know where the other one was without conformation. Or being able to read each other's thoughts without saying them. You two were always on the same wave length it seemed. It was awesome and freaky at the same time." Sam laughed at the young man that had stolen her heart as a boy. "We just knew each other pretty well is all." She said. "After living together for so long it came easy to read him." Michael looked at her and said "Seems like you guys still do."

"Still do what?" they heard from the door way. Michael turned and saw his uncle coming through the door. "Hey, how is Jake?" Sam asked.

"He's good. He is in much better spirits and the doctors say he is doing great. He's going to be just fine." Sam smiled and said "That's great. How is Elizabeth holding up?"

"She's fine. She's glad he is going to be ok and it didn't end up like the last time and so am I." Sam nodded her head.

"Do you think Jake would be up for more visitors?" Michael asked. Jason looked at his nephew and said "Yeah. He slept all night long so he will be awake for a while." Michael nodded and walked over to Sam. "I will see you later, aunt Sam. hopefully you will get out of here soon. I know you hate it here." "Oh like you wouldn't believe." Sam said. "Love you." "Love you too." Michael said bye and left the room.

"It was nice of Michael to stop by. And I know Jake will like a visitor other than his parents." Jason said. "Sam laughed and said "Yeah he's a good kid. He always has been." Jason moved further into the room and asked "What was he talking about when I came in?"

"Oh he was asking how you knew to look from me and I told him that Krissy and Molly told you and that something didn't feel right so you went to look." Jason nodded his head. "Yeah I didn't understand it at the time but I'm just really glad that I found you. I don't even want to think about if I hadn't…"

"Hey, hey I'm fine. I swear I'm not lying about that. I feel fine." Jason looked at her and could see that she was telling him the truth. "Ok. Well I am here to see if you need anything. Food, magazines, books? Anything?" "No, no, no not any of those things. But there is something that you can do for me." Sam said. "Yeah, anything." He said. "Would you please help me get the hell out of here?"

Jason looked at her and laughed. "Anything but that." "Please, Jason. I am fine and all I really want is to be at home with our son. All they are going to do is come in and out and take my blood pressure and nothing else. If anything that will just frustrate me and make my blood pressure sky rocket."

Jason say down by her hip and said "I know that you are missing Danny." "I miss him so much. He is the best medicine that I could have right now."

Jason sighed and said "Were you always this stubborn? I can't remember." "Umm…yeah, pretty much. Please, Jason?" she begged. Jason looked sown at her and could see that she really wanted this. He shook his head and said "You're not going to wear that gown out of the hospital are you?" Sam smiled at him.

About an hour later Jason, Sam and Danny walked through the doors of the penthouse. Danny took his jacket off and placed it on the back of the couch and them went to his toy chest in the living room and got a few toys of and went to the table to play. "Thank you for making this happen." Sam said as she and Jason walked into the living room. "You're welcome but it comes with a condition."

Sam turned to look at him and asked "What's that?" Jason took his jacket off and said "You are going to sit on the couch and you are going to let Danny and I wait on you." Sam cocked her head "Sure you can handle that?"

"Can I handle that? Of course I can. Danny is going to keep the mess to a minimum and play quietly right?" he said to their son. "Right." Danny said. "Right, see? And I am going to take care of you."

Sam smiled and said "That is very sweet but not necessary. I have been taking care of myself…" "Yeah I know you can take care of yourself but tonight you don't have to. I am going to so sit down." He smiled at her. She shook her head and laughed a little. "Go on, I know you can do it. Just sit down. There you go." He said as she sits on the couch. "I'm going to go and make you some tea and I don't want you to move until I get back." He said. She smiled at him and said "Thank you." he walked into the kitchen giving Danny a little tickle as he went.

Sam sighed and watched her son play at the table. Danny noticed his mom looking at him and put his toys down and walked over to her. "Mommy are you sure you are ok?" he asked sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Yes baby I promise you that I am ok. My eyes hurts a little bit but other than that I feel fine." Danny snuggled closer to her and said "I missed you last night. I had fun with grandma but I really wanted to see you." Sam hugged him tight to her and said "I'm sorry baby. But I promise that I am not going to go anywhere ever again. Ok?"

Danny nodded his head and just then Jason came out of the kitchen with her tea and a cup of milk for Danny. "Here you go." He said handling then both their cups. "Thank you." "Thank you daddy." They both said. "You're welcome."

He sat down on the other side of Danny and said "Did you tell mommy what you and grandma did while you stayed with her?" Sam looked down at him and said "No he didn't. What did you do?" she asked. "Grandma taught me all of the doctor tools that she uses. She even let me hold the ones that weren't sharp." He said "Really? What is your favorite?" Sam asked.

"The stethoscope. You can hear people's hearts with it. Sam nodded her head and said "Yes you can. It is a really important tool for a doctor." "I think that I want to be a doctor like Grandma when I grow up. I think it would be pretty cool to save people's lives." Sam looked over to Jason and they shared a smile. "I think that would be a great idea Danny. Grandpa Alan was a doctor too." Sam said. "Grandma told me a lot about him. She said for a long time he was the boss of the whole hospital. So that's what I want to be too." He said.

Jason and Sam both laugh at him and Jason said "Well why don't you wait a few years and then if you still want to be a doctor we can tell you grandma and she can help you out." Danny nodded his head and said "Ok, I can live with that." "Oh you can huh?" Jason said. He reached over and started to tickle him where he was between his mom and dad. Sam laughed as Danny wiggled around and giggled. "I hate to break this up but it's getting late."

"Oh, you know what that means?" Jason said to Danny. "Bedtime stories!" "Bedtime stories." Jason repeated. "I'll tell you what, why don't you go upstairs and brush your teeth and get into your pajamas and I will come up and read you your story." Danny go up off the couch and looked at his dad. "You not too keen on doing it yourself? You want me to go with you?" he asked his son. "Yeah." Danny said. "Alright I'll help you brush your teeth and well put you in your pajamas." He stood up and picked up Danny Superman style and asked Sam, "How many stories does he get?"

Sam smiled at them interacting and said "Usually one but prepare two." "Alright, come on. We got don't teeth brushing to do and pajama putting on to do and some literacy to work on." Jason said as they walked up the stairs. He turned back and pointed to Sam and said "Don't move." Sam smiled at them and watched them disappear. She took a deep breath and let it all sink in. she was back home in the penthouse and Danny was here with her and so was Jason. She had a hard time believing that it was real. Jason was back and he was here. He was putting their son to bed and spending time as a family. It was what she had always dreamed about and it scared her.

She didn't know who much time passed but when Jason came back down stairs he was saying "Sam, you were right. One story was not enough but two stories and he was out." Sam looked over and smiled at him. "He went down ok?" he nodded and said "Yep. Fell asleep in my arms." he smiled softly. He sat down next to her and asked "You feeling ok?" she nodded her head and said "Yeah. Being here really helps. But is it hard for you to be here?" she asked. "You mean being here in a house I don't remember living in?" they both laughed and Jason continued "A little I guess. I'm just a little confused."

Sam smiled at him and said "Me too. But I think that's ok. It's a confusing situation but we are friends and…" "I think we both know that were are more than friends." Sam looked a little stunned and Jason scooted closer to her. "I don't feel like a stranger here. I'm not just helping out a friend." Sam was still a little shell shocked but managed to say "Ok." Jason scooted even closer to her. "I don't remember out entire life together but I do remember what it's like to be close to you. That memory of us up on the roof that I had? What I felt in that memory was more that I have ever felt before. It is kind of scary to think you know what love is and then find out what love actually feels like. And that is what I felt when I had that memory. But I'm not scared of it anymore."

Sam took a deep breath and said "What does that mean?"

Jason looked from her lips to her eyes and then wrapped his arm around the back of her neck and pulled her in. When his lips met hers Sam lifted her hand to his face. Jason slowly moved his lips against hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth. The last time he kissed Sam he remembered seeing sparks going off behind his eyes and this time was no different. Jason pulled her closer and kissed her more firmly. He ran his hand from her hip along her ribs and around to her back. Sam tunneled her fingers into his hair and wrapped the other arm around his neck. Jason planted his knee on the sofa and gently pushed her back down on the couch. Sam widened her legs and Jason settled between them. Sam took her hands from his head and ran them down his chest to the bottom of his t shirt. She reached underneath and when her hands met his skin Jason groaned out loud.

He shifted to the side of her and pulled away from the kiss. He looked down at her flushed face and swollen lips. She smiled softly at him and he asked "Are you sure?" her smile grew and she said "Do you hear me complaining?" Jason smiled down at her and then leaned back in and kissed her. Jason ran his hand up her stomach and to her breast and when he cupped it Sam arched up into him. Sam had been a little sore because of the fall but it was more of a dull ache that she had. Bending over at the waist hurt a little but when she arched up into Jason's hand it felt kind of good to stretch upwards. She moaned when he ran his thumb across her nipple.

Sam reached her hands up higher under his shirt and Jason took the hint. He reared back and dragged the shirt from over his head and then when back to kissing his wife. Jason found it ironic that while he had only kissed her once since finding out who he really was, it seems as though they were never apart. Sam wrapped her legs around Jason's waist and ground herself against him. Jason growled deep in his throat and rested his forehead to hers. "You need to stop that or this is going to be over far too soon." Sam smiled wickedly at him and then reached her head up and started to place kisses down his neck. Jason closed his eyes and lost himself in the feel of her lips on his skin. She kissed her way to his pulse point and then she bit down with enough pressure that it broke Jason. He growled again and then placed his hand on the middle of her back and leaned up on his knees. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck but didn't stop kissing it. Jason stood from the couch and made his way to the stairs. He carefully walked up them and to the master bed room. Their bed room. He really liked the sound of that. He walked her over to the bed and softly laid her down in the center. Sam fell to the bed and Jason leaned up on his arms. He pushed a stubborn piece of hair out of her eyes and softly touched the bruise on her eye. He moved his fingers to her cheek and brushed his thumb over it. Sam turned her cheek into his hand and closed her eyes. Jason kissed her opposite cheek and then made his way down to her neck.

He leaned up and dragged his hands along her body. When he got to the bottom of her shirt he lifted it up and started to place kisses along the exposed skin. Sam dropped her head back and bit her lip. He kept moving the shirt higher and moving his kisses along with it. He got the shirt over her breasts and he kissed her between them. Sam raised her arms and sat up a little so Jason could take her shirt off. When he did he threw it off the bed and then stood to full height. Sam looked at him as he reached for the belt of his pants. Sam was so transfixed by the sight she could only stare at him. He got his pants undone and slipped them off his hips. He paused for a second to take off his shoes and sock but then he stood back up. He bent over her and placed a kiss to the top of her pants. Sam moaned and arched her back. Jason peppered kisses along the top of her pants and then released the button and pulled the zipper down.

He hooked his fingers in the sides of her pants and eased them down her legs. He pulled them off and looked down at her. She now only had on her black sports bra and boy shorts underwear. She had a few bruises at the top of her ribs so Jason softly eased the bra up over her breasts and then over her head. He threw it with the discarded clothing on the floor. He gave her a soft kiss before pulling away and nestling his forehead in between her breasts. Sam reached her hands up and thrust them in his hair. Jason then turned his head and kissed his way to her nipple and sucked it into him mouth. "Jason!" Sam gasped and arched into him. She threw her head back and tried her hardest not to scream. She knew Danny slept like the dead but she didn't want to take the chance. Jason spent a generous amount of time on each of her nipples and by the time he moved his lips down she was withering in need.

Jason kissed each bruise and then moved his lips down to the apex of her legs. He eased her underwear down and off of her legs. He looked up at her and saw the anticipation in her eyes. She was biting her lip and Jason could smell her desire and it was driving him crazy. He settled between her thighs and parted the heart of her. Sam could feel his breath on her sensitive flesh and she knew the minute he put his lips one her she would not last long. As if reading her mind, Jason gave her a long slow lick up the center of her and then latched on to her clit and sucked. "Oh!" Sam moaned and almost came off the bed. Jason repeated the same motion twice before he felt Sam's thighs quiver. He knew she was on the verge of coming and so he smiled to himself and then flattened his tongue on her sensitive nub and gave it a hard flick. Sam shattered let out a soft scream. Jason continued to lick at her tenderly until her orgasm eased. Sam tried to slow her breaths but she couldn't seem to get a control on it. She felt Jason ease away from her for a split second before she felt the bed shift. She opened her eyes and saw Jason above her. She reached up and softly touched his face and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her and Sam felt his hardness against her. He had taken off his boxers and there was nothing left between them.

Jason pulled away from the kiss and put his forehead to hers, looking her in the eye. He placed himself at her entrance and then slowly started to push inside of her. She was so tight and she felt so good that Jason wanted to close his eyes but he didn't want to miss a moment of this. he pulled back and thrust inside her with a little more fore that it made her cry out in ecstasy. She dug her nails into his back and Jason moaned at the pleasure and pain that it inflicted. He pulled out one last time before he placed his lips to hers and drove all the way home. Sam screamed into his mouth and held on to him so tight she thought she might break him. Jason stayed still inside her allowing her to adjust to his size. Sam breathed hard against his lips and involuntarily clenched around him. Jason groaned and just before Sam was about to tell him it was ok to move, he did. He pressed his pelvis further into her and then pulled out of her. Just before he was all the way out, he pushed back in softly. He knew just how to move inside of her. Sam licked her dry lips and pulled him down for kiss her. Jason thrust his tongue in time with his hip and it was driving Sam crazy. She was about to tell time to move faster and harder when he suddenly pulled out and slammed back into her. Sam yelled his name and Jason trust his face into her neck.

Jason kept up his relentless pace and Sam's cries were become louder and louder. "Oh, Jason! Yes!" Jason leaned back on her hunches and pulled Sam's hips in his lap. He gripped her hips in his hard hands and Sam wrapper her hands around his wrists. The only light in the room was the moon light coming from the window but Jason could see her perfectly. She was shiny with sweat covering her body in a thin coat. He looked into her eyes and gripped harder on her hips causing her to moan. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in hard and fast. Sam gasped and threw her head back. "Oh, yes! Right there! Jason please." She whispered. Jason smiled down and her and repeated the same motion. Sam reached up with both hands and cupped her breasts in her hands. She squeezed them before running her thumb over her nipples and tugging on them. Jason watched her touch herself as he continued his agonizing rhythm of slow and fast. Jason could feel Sam clenching around him like a vice and her breath was coming in shorter pants. He set her legs on either side of his with her feet flat on the bed. He then leaned over her so that his pelvis was touching her clit. He then took her hands from her breasts and pinned them to the side of her head. He drew back started a new pace. Fast and hard and unrelenting. His hips had her opened so wide that she couldn't ever wrap them around his hips if she wanted to. He had he fully pined to the bed.

Every time Jason slammed back inside of her he was mesmerized by the bouncing of her breasts. He couldn't help but lean down and latch on to one of her nipples and suck her deep. "Jason!" she screamed. She was hit with pleasure in every direction. His hard and fast thrusts that had him grinding down on her clit and the pressure of his mouth on her nipple. She couldn't take any more and before she knew what was happening she was soaring into he most intense release she had had in years. Sam opened her mouth to scream but she had not breath left in her bod to do so. Jason felt Sam go over and that was it for him. He thrust hard one last time before he let go with a soft growl of her name. Jason laced his fingers with hers and Sam gripped them hard. He continued to softly enter her body until they were both so sensitive he stopped. Jason leaned his head on the valley of her breasts and felt her chest rise and fall with the need for air. Jason pulled out of her slowly and then fell to the side of her, pulling her in to his arms. Sam draped her limp body onto Jason's with no desire to more ever again. With her hand on his chest same could feel his breathing that mimicked hers. She felt his lips at top of her head and realized what had just happened. Sam closed her eyes and felt the tears well in them.

Jason felt a wetness on his chest and looked down to see the tears leaking from Sam's eyes. He put a hand to her face and moved it up. "Sam what's the matter? Did I hurt you?"

Sam shook her head and said "No, absolutely not. I'm just…" Jason could read it on her face. She was afraid that this wasn't real. "Sam look at me." she shook her head and Jason pushed her back to the bad and said "Sam, open your eyes and see that I am real." He took her hand and placed it on his face. "I am real, Sam. Please open your eyes and see that."

Sam took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see him in front of her. He smiled down at her and kissed the inside of her hand. "I am not going anywhere Sam. ever again. You are what I want. This life that we have right here right now is what I want more than anything in the world. Look into my eyes and see the truth."

Sam stared into this eyes and saw something that she had not seen in over three years. Something she thought she would never see again. Her husband's eyes. And they were looking at her as if she were the only thing in the world. Jason leaned down and kissed her. He poured all his heart into that kiss. He pulled back and said "I may not have the memories of our life together. But I don't need them to know that I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world and I always will, Sam. Please believe me." Sam did believe him. She could see it in his eyes. Sam let her years fall down her cheeks and she said "I love you too, Jason." In that moment they both decided that they would stop trying to recapture the past. Because they didn't need it to know that they were right where they belonged. Together.


End file.
